A Day in the Life of a Kage
by Izanagi45
Summary: Naruto's had a very boring day being the Hokage. When he finally arrives at Hinata's apartment, both Kiba and Hinata have started the weekly sex meeting without him. Naruto/Hinata/Kiba threesome Rated M


**A/N - First Smut in the Naruto section but it never seems to get old typing these out. It's a good way to relax after a tiring day. Well let's get to it shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto was groaning as he sat in the Hokage's office. He sighed as he ran a hand through his shoulder length blond hair. After years of training, determination, and hard work, the mantle of the 6th Hokage was finally his. The villagers had even carved his face next to Tsunade's on the great wall. Despite being the strongest ninja in the village, when Naruto finally understood what a Kage did all day long, he realized that he had the most boring job in the world. All he ever did: was sign or throw out paperwork, assign others to do really cool S and A-rank missions he wanted to do himself, decide where funds would go, and make appearances at boring parties. There was never anytime to relax, get drunk with the guys, or have the conventional fuck with his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga. He was always needed for some meaningless task. No wonder Tsunade tried to get drunk and gamble every chance Shizune wasn't around her. However with Sakura as his assistant, Naruto had no such luck. He signed his last paper on his desk and looked at the clock. It was just after 4 PM and he decided that his work for the day was done. He hopped over his desk, exited his office and unfortunately ran straight into Sakura in the hallway.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," she asked holding a clipboard.

"I'm going anywhere but here," he replied.

"Yeah well you're needed at the newest movie premiere later tonight."

"Go in my place and tell them I couldn't make it."

"Sorry Naruto but you took a day off earlier this week. You can't afford to do it twice, go and get ready."

Realizing that continuing to argue with Sakura was just going to end with him receiving a punch he went back to his office and devised a plan to escape. As he was coming up with no ideas, Izumo and Kotetsu walked in with crates filled with more damn paperwork.

"Guys," he shouted scaring them. "I have an B-rank assignment for you."

"What is it Lord Hokage," said Izumo saluting.

"You're job shall be to distract Sakura from my location until tomorrow morning."

"Lord Hokage may I ask why," asked Kotetsu scratching his forehead.

"No you may not ask why! Don't question me, just do as I command. And I swear to you both if Sakura finds me, not only will I dock your pay from your next four missions, but I'll make sure that at the next Hokage's Christmas Party I get you two so drunk that you wake up next to one another naked and in each other's arms."

He was hoping they didn't call his bluff. His luck was something that for sure set him apart from Tsunade. Izumo was sweating, and Kotetsu was breathing hard. Both Jonin saluted him and bolted out the door. Naruto fist pumped and jumped out the window and headed to Ichiraku.

**30 minutes later**

Naruto was running on the rooftops, rushing to Hinata's with an absolute look of happiness mixed with horniness on his face. Hinata was probably going to kill him once he got there. He was late for their once a week sex meeting at her apartment. Technically she didn't need an apartment because they could always fuck at the Hokage's mansion. But Hinata's place was the only spot they could have sex outside the mansion without Hiashi being alerted. Hinata's sister, Hanabi, was always sneaking around and willing to snitch on them that little bitch. And Neji didn't like that Naruto went around town "plowing his cousin". Hinata however, had really come out of her shell once they started dating. No more stuttering, twiddling her thumbs or blushing constantly. For the most part, she was able to speak clearly now. She was nearly as smart as Sakura. And even better, she was an absolute tigress in the bedroom. Naruto had done things with Hinata that he wished the whores he had fucked back when he was traveling with Jiraiya had knew. Hinata was willing to do pretty much anything once and if she liked it, she'd do it again. If she loved it, she'd do it constantly.

Finally arriving at the apartment, the Kage twisted his key into the lock and opened the door. Naruto couldn't believe the sight that was before him. Hinata was on the couch in another man's lap swapping spit with him. And to Naruto's horror it was his friend, the dog loving Kiba Inuzuka. She had a hand running through his chocolate brown hair, and his hands were glued to her ass squeezing it.

"OH HELL NO," roared Naruto slamming the door. "WHAT IN SHIT IN HELL?!"

They both looked at him with absolute terror as if they'd seen a ghost. Naruto made his way towards them. He kicked the unfortunate coffee table that was in his way. It flew into the wall and splattered into several pieces.

"Whoa Naruto," cried Kiba breaking his lips from Hinata's with a smack, his eyes going wide with terror. He put his hands out to try to calm him. "Man, look I promise can explain everything if you'll just listen for thirty seconds."

"WHAT'S THERE TO EXPLAIN YOU FUCKING MUTT?! I CAME HERE TO SEE AND POSSIBILY FUCK MY GIRL AND YOU HAVE YOUR TONGUE DOWN HER DAMN THROAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"N-N-N-Naruto wait," stammered Hinata. "Please calm down."

But Naruto was beyond getting an explanation. He moved faster than the regular eye could see and grabbed Kiba and threw him up against a wall. Then with his left hand, he squeezed Kiba by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"How dare you," he growled his eyes turning red from the 9 tails. "I trusted you."

"Naruto I can explain if your willing to give me a chance," pleaded Kiba struggling to breathe.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" The spiraling wind sphere appeared Naruto's right hand. "You get one chance, and it better be damn convincing. Or we're going to see if you can live with a hole in your chest."

"Dude it's not my fault, Hinata came onto me man I swear. She grabbed me by my nuts as soon as I got here. We seriously didn't want to start without you, but you were just taking hella fucking long."

"So that's your excuse?! I was taking too long?! I run the entire fucking village you dick! Do you have any idea how hard it is to slip away from work and Sakura without getting my ribs or face punched in? It's next to fucking impossible."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a boner around Hinata and not masterbate? It's actually fucking impossible. I've had to leave the apartment twice so I wouldn't do it. Not to mention that smell she's giving off right now dude. Oh my God! Her phermones are so damn overpowering. I almost bent her over the couch and fucked her the first time I walked through that door today."

"Oh I see! So I stop for a quick lunch, and I'm a little bit late, and you both are a little bit horny and together you two decided that fucking without me was the best course of action? SERIOUSLY?! I should split you in half you stupid fucking puppy."

Kiba winked at him and said," if I'm correct, you had plans to split me in half with that semi hard, nine inch monster in your pants anyways right? Or am I wrong? Please tell me I'm not."

"Shut up you flea flicking bastard and don't change the subject."

Hinata giggled and walked behind Naruto, slipped her hand into his pants and began rubbing him.

"Well you're here now aren't you," she whispered seductively into his ear. "Kiba and I are very...very sorry we tried starting without you, aren't we Kiba?" Kiba smiled and just nodded his head at the tone of her voice. "So my Kage, why don't you put Kiba down so we can get started? I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but seeing you this aggressive has made me fucking wet. And when I get fucking wet, I think nasty thoughts. And my nasty thoughts always involve your cock inside of me."

Hinata slowly licked from his collarbone all the way up to his earlobe and then she bit it playfully. Naruto shuddered and dropped Kiba onto the floor who began massaging his throat. He edged his neck back, gently grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to Hinata's. They were so wet, and then when she mixed her tongue in; it was damn fantastic. Remembering they had a third party on the ground, he stopped their kiss and glared at Kiba.

"You ever start without me again dog and I'll have you fucking fixed," he warned helping him up with one hand.

"Yeah yeah yeah," said Kiba grabbing Naruto's head and pressing their lips together. Naruto placed his hands on Kiba's ass and squeezed hard. Out of the dog and the Hyuga, the dog was by far the better kisser. Kiba's tongue moved in his mouth like an eel and Naruto's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Hinata jealous that she was being left out, came between the two of them and it was one large make-out fest. Naruto's lips felt the best, Hinata's lips were the wettest, and Kiba's were the softest.

"Can we move this to the bed please," begged Kiba removing his shirt revealing his tanned muscular chest and six pack.

"No arguments here," said Naruto taking his black and orange Hokage jacket off. Hinata jumped into Naruto's arms and took off her shirt as they kissed all they way to the bedroom with Kiba bringing up the rear yelling "bastards".

Naruto let Hinata fall gently on the fluffy bed as he began to feel her up and continue to kiss her. Kiba unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. He began to slowly kiss and lick up her smooth legs. From her feet all the way to her still covered pussy which was already dripping wet. Naruto removed his fishnet shirt so that he was shirtless and felt Kiba start to kiss him on the back, while Hinata kissed him in the front. He loved it when they double teamed him in any kind of way. Naruto was trying to conceal his moans of pleasure but it wasn't going to happen. In one quick motion, Naruto took off his pants and boxers so that he was the only naked person in the room; his nine inch cock was already leaking pre-cum. He climbed on top of Hinata's breasts, lifted her head, and placed his dick into wet her mouth.

"Fuuuuuuck," he sighed in relief grabbing her hair and thrusting back and forth into her mouth. "Just like that baby."

Hinata had long gotten over her gag reflex and was going all the way down even though she was still on her back. While he was getting blown, he grabbed Kiba by the hair with his free hand, pulled him forward and slammed their lips together again. Their tongues fighting for dominance while Kiba tweaked his nipples. He'd never tell Hinata that Kiba was the better kisser of the two of them, but facts were facts. When Naruto kissed Kiba, it was absolute ecstasy. Naruto climbed off Hinata and she sat up and removed her bra and her D-cups fell out. She pushed Kiba onto his back and climbed on top of him and began to kiss him. Naruto couldn't help but smile. He obviously wasn't the jealous type as this was their probably 100th threesome with Kiba. In fact watching his woman kiss anyone man or woman turned him on immensely. Not to mention it always made his dick so hard that it could probably cut metal. Naruto positioned himself by Kiba's legs and then he snatched his pants and underwear off. Kiba's cock was an 8 inch, but it was a lot wider than his. Naruto got on the edge of the bed and toyed with Kiba's member for a while. He could feel it getting bigger and bigger in his hand. Finally, once it was huge; Naruto placed it in his mouth. Going down on Kiba was always a challenge but rewarding. He sucked up and down for a while, lathering Kiba's shaft with saliva, and playing with his balls. Finally, Naruto using his tongue made circles around the tip of Kiba's cock causing the dog to cry out.

"God damn," Kiba shouted between Hinata's kisses. "Oh my god Naruto that feels unbelievable."

Naruto smiled as much as he could with a dick in his mouth and finally deep throated Kiba's cock. Kiba held his head down for a second before letting him up to breathe. Hinata stood on the bed and removed her thong. Naruto and Kiba both came to attention like pups as she lay down on the bed rubbing herself. She put her legs in the air and spread them. Both men threw themselves at her pussy. They each wrapped an arm around a leg and double tongue fucked her. It was literally a fight to see who could eat her out. Naruto was a sucker and a licker, while Kiba loved to nip down there. Either way, Hinata was a screamer and a loud one. In order to stop the written complaints from the neighbors (that he would just discard anyway), Naruto placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Kiba took two fingers and began rapidly finger fucking her. Hinata squirted on them just a bit, nipped Naruto's finger hard, and let loose a loud scream.

"I was trying to avoid that scream as much as possible Kiba," said Naruto in between licking Hinata's thigh and her cunt. "The neighbors keep sending letters to my office complaining about it." Kiba grabbed Naruto none to gently and kissed him really hard his tongue raping Naruto's. He let him go with a smack before grabbing his dick and jacking it.

"Piss on what the neighbors think," he growled exposing his canines. "I love that scream; it makes my dick hard!" The dog raised his body up and climbed on top Hinata and began making out with her while rubbing her tits. Naruto got on his knees and went straight for Kiba's ass while simutaneousy finger fucking the Hyuga. Spreading his cheeks he plunged his tongue into Kiba while jacking him off. He could feel Kiba shuddering from the contact. Naruto began to suck Kiba's dick from behind and then he carefully placed two wet fingers inside of him searching for that spot but he just couldn't find it.

"Hinata a little help here please," he said with a smile.

Using her Byakugan she looked and with a smile said," to the left."

Naruto went did as he was told and pressed up against Kiba's prostate while pulling his hair.

"Fucking hell," exclaimed the dog throwing his head back. "Damn that feels good."

"I can agree with that," said Naruto. Naruto moved them apart, and placed himself in the center of the bed his fully erect cock standing up. Kiba grinned, crawled onto Naruto's leg, and Naruto's cock entered his mouth. Hinata rolled over and joined Kiba in sucking Naruto off. He gently grabbed a fistful of both their hair and pulled as they worked together to make him a very happy Kage. He'd place his cock in Hinata's mouth, and then two seconds later place it in Kiba's. Kiba suddenly wet two of his fingers and shoved them up Naruto's rear. The blond ninja moaned as he felt the fingers scissoring him. As Kiba pressed on his prostate, Naruto could feel more precum leaking from his dick that was quickly lapped up by Hinata.

"Alright," said Kiba standing up and jacking himself off. "One of you two needs to bend over right now so I can fuck you so hard you can't produce Chakra for a week."

Naruto jealously growled since Hinata beat him to the point, since she was already on her knees. Naruto got under her they started to 69. He wrapped his arms around her ass to steady her body and began to tongue fuck her. Hinata's pussy was the wettest that he'd ever tasted. He could feel her starting to bounce back and forth as Kiba entered her. Naruto could hear Hinata's muffled moans while she sucked on his dick. He could hear Kiba grunting like the animal he was as he fucked Hinata harder and harder. At one point the Kage was sliding his tongue on Hinata's pussy and Kiba's entering and exiting cock. Tired of being under, Naruto got up and got behind the fucking duo. Kiba was of course fucking Hinata doggy style which meant his ass open for another tongue fuck. Naruto slightly bent him over and inbetween his ramming the Hyuga, he ran is wet tongue up and down, and in and out of Kiba's hole. Kiba on the other hand was doing everything he possibly could to Hinata to make her cum. He pulled Hinata's hair, held her ankles, rubbed her cunt, and fucked her mercilessly hitting that G-spot.

"You ready to cum for me baby," he growled in her ear.

"Fuck yes," she gasped.

Kiba pushed Hinata down spreading her eagle, covered her mouth after another scream warning from Naruto, and thrusted into her hard and fast for a minute straight not letting up for one second. Hinata let out a muffled scream and squirted all over the bed. Kiba slowly stopped fucking her as she came down from the pleasure high.

"Damn your cock is wide Kiba," she gasped with a smile. "You're as big as a horse."

"And you are as tight as ever Hinata," Kiba whispered into her ear. He kissed her on the mouth and sat up. He turned towards Naruto smiling a fangy grin and hit his chest twice hard with one hand. "Pretty sure your girl won't be moving for a few minutes fox boy. I wore her pussy out just now."

"Don't flatter yourself puppy," said the Kage giving Kiba a seductive kiss on his lips. "I don't let stuff like that bother me. I'll admit, you ram the hell outta my girl during these little fuck meetings of ours. But you still have no idea how to really make her cum. And since Hinata is catching her breath, and I'm ready to fuck someone's hole, I think that means you're going to need to spread your legs for me."

Kiba grabbed Naruto's neck and kissed the hell out of him. They collided into a wall and Naruto felt up Kiba's ass again. "I've been waiting to hear you say that all day you bastard."

"Then why are we still talking?"

Naruto smiled and roughly forced Kiba onto his back with one hand and began rubbing his hole before fingering him. Kiba put an arm behind his head, and started jacking himself off. Naruto quickly reached under the mattress until he found a container of lube. He lubed his cock and Kiba's ass inside and out. Naruto leaned down, pinched the dogs nipples, lined himself up, and sheathed himself completely inside of Kiba with one hard stroke.

"AHHHH SHIT," grunted Kiba half in pain, half in pleasure. "Oh damn you feel bigger than usual today."

"So you want me to go slow," Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"FUCK NO!"

"Beg for it then Kiba."

"OH GOD, YES, YES, YES! FUCK ME NARUTO!"

Naruto knew he didn't need to wait too long for Kiba to adjust, so he just began to pump into him hard. He started kissing Kiba's neck because he knew that it drove the Inuzuka male nearly over the edge all the time. Naruto just pumped into his dog lover harder and harder. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and kissed him, while Kiba wrapped his legs around him with his toes completely curled moaning like a bitch in heat. Naruto slowly licked Kiba's neck, while Kiba rubbed his clawed hands gently up and down Naruto's ass. Finally, Naruto arched his cock a little and rammed up against Kiba's prostate at full force.

"FUCK," snarled Kiba clenching Naruto's ass with both hands while the Kage sucked his neck. "GODDAMMIT NARUTO THAT SHIT FEELS FANTASTIC!"

Naruto could feel his cock starting to pulsate so he decided to slow. Cumming at this point would ruin the rest of the fun; especially because he couldn't go without fucking his girlfriend. He gave the mutt one last passionate kiss with plenty of tongue and then he climbed off Kiba. He took Hinata by her hand and led her off the bed.

"What in the hell," cried Kiba in shock still on his back his cock fully erect. He had a small tantrum and threw his hands in the air. "You can't just start something like oh I don't know… FUCKING MY BRAINS OUT AND NOT FINISH YOU GOD DAMN WHISKER FACED BASTARD! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Naruto rolled his eyes with a small smirk ignoring Kiba, knowing he would be thanking him for stopping any second now. He pressed Hinata's back up against a wall and lifted her legs up, and tore into her with his dick.

"Oh Naruto," she whimpered. "You're so big and hard. Fuck me harder."

"Harder what," whispered Naruto gently nipping her neck.

"HARDER LORD HOKAGE!"

"Do what harder?"

"FUCK ME HARDER LORD HOKAGE!"

"Whose pussy is it baby?"

"IT'S YOUR PUSSY LORD HOKAGE!"

Naruto grinned because being called by his official title in the bedroom always made him feel so dirty but in a good way. Hell he had earned the damn title, it was only proper that Hinata used it. Although Naruto had never managed to get the dog to call him that… yet. It was just a matter of time. Speaking of Kiba, the tattoo faced man had positioned himself behind Naruto's outstretched ass and was rubbing and fingering his hole vigorously getting ready to enter him. The blond ninja loved to be taken without lube, so Kiba lined himself up and went straight in with one powerful thrust; his pelvis colliding into Naruto's ass with a smack. The pain was nearly unbearable as the Kage felt himself being stretched out. Kiba was sporting an absolute horse cock in terms of girth. So much that it made it a little hard to focus, Naruto's vision even blurred for a small second. And yet, he loved it so much because everything did a complete 180 and pain turned to pleasure after about two minutes. Kiba knowing Naruto absolutely loved rough sex, grabbed the Kage's his shoulders and pounded him. The threesome was in a full sandwich fuck: with Hinata against the wall, Naruto holding her up fucking her, and Kiba destroying Naruto's asshole from behind.

"Do it you bastard," Naruto gasped to Kiba after taking one of Hinata's tits out of his mouth.

"Do what," Kiba asked the blond in mock ignorance.

"KIBA DON'T FUCK WITH ME, JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"Hmm and here I thought I was already fucking with you."

"Just shut up and bite me already."

Naruto braced himself and three seconds later, he felt Kiba's fangs clamp hard onto his neck with a painful pinch. The Kage's dick got even harder inside of Hinata, and Naruto had to kiss Hinata to stop himself from yelling as loud as he could with ecstasy. Kiba's biting was a sign of submission yes, but it just felt so damn good. Hinata loved to be gently nipped as she was eaten out, Naruto was the opposite though. He loved to be bitten hard when he was getting fucked. The harder he was bitten, the harder his dick became. Kiba had only drawn blood biting him one time. And during that time as soon as he bit Naruto, the blond came so hard that he passed out on Kiba's chest for 20 minutes. When he woke, was still sitting on Kiba's erect cock. Right now, feeling Hinata's tight wet cunt on his cock, and Kiba's teeth and hard dick in his neck and ass was Naruto's heaven. He was on pleasure overload when they fucked like this, it was easily his favorite position. As he slammed into Hinata's G-spot, she screamed then grabbed the top of his hair and pulled forward. At the same time Kiba hit his prostate while grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling back.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK," yelled Naruto from a combination of pain and pleasure. He pushed Kiba out for one second and he and Hinata fell back onto the bed. Hinata climbed from under him and he began to eat her out while rubbing her tits. Kiba without warning slammed back into him. He grabbed Naruto by the hair with one hand, and smacked his ass cheeks one after the other with his free hand.

"OH MY GOOOOOD," whimpered Naruto as he focused on trying not to orgasm. He probably wouldn't have minded if Kiba ripped every strand of hair out of his head at this point. Kiba suddenly balanced himself by grabbing the Kage's shoulders and just thrusted away as hard as he could. Using his claws, he ran them gently down the orange ninja's back tickling him and nearly making him cum right there. Naruto grunted while he made his tongue swim around inside Hinata.

"Come on dog boy," said Naruto out of breath while rubbing his dick. "Is that all you got? Because if it is, I'm not impressed." Kiba growled and threw all his weight onto Naruto's back and slammed into his prostate. Naruto's vision clouded over just briefly again from the pleasure but he was thankful for it.

"This hard enough for you stupid fox," barked Kiba.

"Ohhhhhh harder Daddy, give it to me harder."

"Naruto I'm gonna cum," warned Hinata.

Naruto got a twinkle in his eye suddenly. "Let me show you how you were supposed to make Hinata cum dog breath," he said. Naruto slowly and reluctantly pulled Kiba's dick out of him. He got on his back and Hinata climbed on top of him. Naruto started pumping into her slowly; then he pulled Hinata forward so that she was lying on his chest. Naruto wrapped his hands around her ass and fucked away as fast as he could.

"Oh god, oh GOD, OH GOD FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK," she screamed getting louder with each one. Naruto gave her a hard kiss before hitting her G-spot. He rose their lower bodies off the bed with his thrust and Hinata came again and again in waves screaming very loud. It was music to Naruto's ears. He looked over at Kiba who had both eyebrows raised obviously impressed. When Hinata rolled off him, he had signs of her orgasm all over his stomach.

"That's how you make my girl cum," advised Naruto. "Hope you took notes."

"Not bad little fox," admitted Kiba. "But do you know the right way to make me cum?"

"As many times as we've fucked, you bet your ass I do."

The Kage grabbed Kiba by his hair roughly, and shoved him onto his hands and knees and slapped his ass. He spread Kiba's legs, pulled his arms back, and sheathed himself within him. Kiba's ass was so tight, Naruto was already hard and after a few rushed strokes he could've came; but today he had a plan. It was time for Kiba to say his favorite phrase. He rubbed Kiba's entire torso area and continued to fuck him.

"Say fuck me Lord Hokage Kiba," Naruto whispered licking his neck between thrusts.

"That ain't gonna happen dude," panted the Inuzuka jacking himself off. "Not now, not ever."

"That wasn't a request you mange ridden fuck, as Hokage I'm ordering you to say it!"

"I don't give shit. It ain't happening Naruto, put it out of your mind."

Naruto smiled and focused; he was about to blantantly abuse Ninjutsu but Kiba needed to be taught a lesson today. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and activated the 9 tails cloak and sped his thrusts up.

"HOLY SHIIIIT," yelled Kiba trying to stay on the bed. He couldn't stop his head from hitting the head board a few times though. Kiba recovered by placing his hands on the wall to steady himself. Naruto roughly forced Kiba's torso down onto the bed while his ass stayed in the air; and then he fucked the mutt as hard as he could shaking the entire bed. The blond was smiling as he continued to hit Kiba's prostate over and over. Kiba could barely form a complete sentence now because he was experiencing so much pleasure. He even started drooling.

"Say it," ordered Naruto slapping his ass hard leaving a handprint.

"No… way…," whined Kiba wiping spit away.

"Say it you mutt!" He grabbed Kiba's hair and pulled back as hard as he could. "I said fucking say it!"

"Ahhhhhhh shit, c'mon Naruto... slow down man!"

"Say it and I'll slow down!"

"You're gonna make me pass out!"

"THEN STOP BEING STUBBORN AND SAY IT!"

"OH SHIT NARUTO IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"FUCKING SAY IT KIBA!"

"AHHHH... FUCK ME L- NO I'LL NEVER SAY IT!"

Naruto felt his anger erupt and sped up even faster, yet Kiba was still just as stubborn. Finally using his trump card, he easily picked Kiba up and fucked him in the air. Kiba had his hands clenched around Naruto's neck, and his legs around his waist while the fox was kissing his neck and nibbling his earlobe. Naruto was making Kiba's ass clap the entire time. Naruto backed them up against a wall as he kissed Kiba. Either Kiba was going to say it, or he was going to fuck them both right through the wall.

"Say it already you stupid son of a bitch," Naruto growled stopping wet their kiss.

"Dammmmmmn," Kiba moaned to the heavens. Kiba said it barely above a whisper. "Fuck me Lord Hokage."

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Fuck me Lord Hokage!"

"YELL IT NOW!"

"FUCK ME LORD HOKAGE!"

"AGAIN!"

"FUCK ME LORD HOKAGE!"

"AGAIN YOU BASTARD!"

"FUCK THE SHIT OUTTA ME LORD HOKAGE!"

"WHOSE ASS IS IT YOU FUCKER?!"

"IT'S YOUR ASS LORD HOKAGE!"

Naruto let out a roar like a bear, pressed up against Kiba's prostate one more time while kissing him, and they both orgasmed at the same time; Naruto inside of Kiba, and Kiba on his and Naruto's chest. Their cumming caused Hinata who had been rubbing herself very fast to cum again just from watching. Naruto's cloak vanished and his legs turned to Jelly and he collapsed on the bed still inside of Kiba. They stayed that way for a second both catching their breath, then Naruto licked the side of Kiba's neck and finally pulled out of him.

"Motherfucker," croaked Kiba slowly. "Dude I think you paralyzed me because I can't feel my legs."

"Give it about two minutes," panted Naruto rubbing his dick gently. "You'll be fine after that."

"Looks like you're the one who wont be using his Chakra for a week Kiba," teased Hinata passing Naruto a towel to clean himself with. "Watching you two fuck is mind blowing."

"Does he do that to you all the time Hinata," Kiba asked wiggling his toes.

"Only when I make something for dinner that he doesn't want to eat, or if he's in a really good mood. After he does that, and I can walk again, we either go out for BBQ or Ramen at Ichiraku."

"The dog was being too stubborn," teased Naruto kissing Kiba's lips. "Had to teach him a harsh lesson. I'm the Master in the bedroom bitch and you better not forget it."

"Fuck me that hard again and I'll probably call you Master," admitted Kiba.

"I am impressed you managed to last that long Kiba, I burned almost half of my chakra getting you to say it."

"Can you blame me? It was demeaning as fuck saying that. I can't lie though, that shit felt fucking fantastic. I didn't think it was possible to get fucked that hard."

"Just be thankful that I didn't use Sage Mode," said Naruto fondling Hinata's tits.

"What happens when you use Sage Mode?"

"God what doesn't happen," sighed Hinata placing her head on Naruto's chest. "The first time Naruto used Sage Mode during sex, it was like I was high, and drunk at the same time while he fucked me. I came five thrust in and that was the hardest I've ever came too; I think my orgasm lasted for like three minutes, it just wouldn't stop. Afterwards I passed out. When I woke up, two days had passed."

"You better use that shit next time asshole," Kiba threatened.

"Fine," agreed Naruto. "Just make sure that your schedule is cleared for two days."

They all laughed, and after everyone cleaned up in the bathroom, they all got under the covers and just made out. Finally after 10 minutes, exhaustion kicked in and the threesome knocked out with Hinata asleep on Naruto's chest, and Kiba asleep behind Hinata.

**Next Afternoon**

Naruto rolled his eyes as another stack of paperwork was being brought in. Same shit different day. The chances for a quickie with either Hinata or Kiba were out as they were both on missions outside the village that would take at least a week. Cursing the sex life he was going to have with his hand for a week, Naruto grabbed the top paper first off the stack and read it.

_My Lord, our neighbors are constantly far too loud in their sexual activity. Last night, they were even having sex against the wall adjacent to our kitchen as we ate dinner. My son asked me why the man in the house next to ours kept saying 'fuck me lord hokage.' I told him you would never participate in such an act, and especially not that loudly. You are our best hope Lord Hokage, please hire some shinobi to get rid of these filthy deviants and teach them a lesson on how to keep their sexual relations quiet so that their neighbors can relax after a long day at work._

Naruto grinned at the mission request and then promptly chucked it into the fire. God it never got old reading that complaint.

**A/N - Well that's another one down people, thanks for taking the time to read it. Reviews are of course welcome but I'm not gonna freak if you don't put one. I may get another one up soon, just need to think of the characters to do it with.**

**Review and tell me what you thought people**

**Until next time!**


End file.
